


Лето перемен

by RisaRein



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Teen Derek, The Hale Family (Teen Wolf) Lives
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-03 21:17:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19191649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisaRein/pseuds/RisaRein
Summary: Этим летом все было как обычно в их отношениях. Но одно происшествие помогло им открыть глаза на чувства друг друга.





	Лето перемен

**Author's Note:**

> Публикация на других ресурсах:  
> Запрещено в любом виде

Дерек отбросил комикс, который увлеченно читал, пока в его комнату не завалился двоюродный брат и его пришибленный дружок. Правда с недавнего времени Скотт и Стайлз стали сводными братьями. То есть получается этот недоумок Стилински стал и его сводным двоюродным братом? Дерек мотнул головой, отгоняя мысли о родственных связях, в которых вечно не разберешься, и повернулся к парням.

— Что надо?

— Ой! Оно разговаривает! — Стайлз в притворном ужасе подскочил и округлил глаза. Скотт прыснул, но тут же проглотил смешок. Хейл выгнул бровь и сжал кулаки. Боже, как он ненавидел это чучело. Вечно лохматое, как будто он только проснулся и в душе не знает, что такое расческа, с вечно что-то теребящими руками, сотней родинок на пухлых щеках, и этот рот. Стилински не затыкался даже во сне! Как-то им довелось сходить в поход всей командой по плаванию, и Дереку пришлось делить палатку со Стайлзом. Точнее его просто вынудили. Пригрозили. У него действительно не было вариантов. Так вот, ночью мальчишка мало того, что искрутился так, что залез полностью на Дерека, так еще вечно лыбился во сне и что-то нашептывал. Хейл сперва пинал его, думая, что тот издевается, но Стайлз реально спал!

Дерек искривил губы в усмешке и откинулся на спинку кресла.

— А оно не затыкается. Даже во сне, — Хейл обнажил зубы в оскале-улыбке и сложил руки на груди.

Скотт все же рассмеялся, а Стайлз возвел глаза к потолку и прошептал:

— За что мне это все… целый месяц с этим дебилом.

Дерек в секунду подскочил к Стилински, так что тот ойкнул, а Скотт резко замолчал и побледнел. Хейл крепко держал Стайлза за грудки.

— Нарываешься, уродец?!

Они были готовы испепелить друг друга взглядами, а затем в очередной раз познакомить свои лица с кулаками соперника. Скотт рванул к ним, отпихивая Дерека и загораживая собой Стайлза.

— Все. Мир! Ребят! — он умоляюще посмотрел по очереди на каждого.

Они уже не раз были наказаны, и в какой-то из них они сидели три дня каждый по своим комнатам, хотя у Стайлза и Скотта была одна комната на двоих, но Стилински выставили в гостевую.

Мелисса, мать Скотта, и Джон, отец Стайлза, только полгода как расписались. Хотя до этого несколько лет ходили вокруг да около. Мелисса работала медсестрой, а Джон был шерифом их городка, поэтому им редко удавалось совместить выходные. Но через полгода они все же смогли выкроить две недели и отправились в свадебное путешествие, попросив Талию Хейл, тетю Скотта и мать Дерека, взять мальчиков с собой к Питеру.

Питер был родным братом Талии, но старше племянника всего на семь лет. И в свои двадцать четыре, переехав из Бейкон-Хиллс в Майами, имел свой дом и бизнес. Он всегда был рад приютить на летние каникулы своих племянников. Правда Лора, старшая сестра Дерека, уже года три не ездила к Питеру, посвятив все свое время учебе и парню. К тому же из Нью-Йорка до Майами не близко. Любимица Кора, младшая Хейл, наоборот была готова жить у дяди годами. В этот раз приехала и Талия, решив навестить брата и немного отдохнуть от суеты. Дом Питера был в отдалении на берегу. Правда пляж был каменистый, поэтому приходилось довольно прилично идти пешком, ну или ехать на машине, чтобы искупаться и позагорать на песке.

Кора с Талией вечно пропадали на городском пляже. Питер был занят своими финансами. Скотт приезжал сюда ради соседки Питера — Эллисон Арджент. Он увидел ее пять лет назад и просто не мог забыть. Они вроде как даже встречались, и уже решили подавать документы в один и тот же колледж. А Стайлз и Дерек любили серфинг. Точнее его любил Дерек, просто грезил волнами. Стайлз же, узнав об этом, загорелся желанием «сделать» противника.

Тем летом дошло все до драки и сломанной доски, которую Дерек купил на свои кровно заработанные на подработке деньги. Тогда он чуть не закопал Стилински живым в песок. Их разнял Питер, которому тоже прилетело от племянника. Дерек, не смотря на одинаковый возраст со Стайлзом, был выше, мускулистей, и имел щетину, чем безумно гордился. Ведь он выглядел старше, и девчонки из колледжа нередко на него западали. В том году он склеил тетю Эллисон — Кейт. Та крутила им как хотела, порой жестко обламывая, и в итоге укатила с каким-то байкером в закат. Дерек тогда сильно переживал, и было начавший его дразнить Стайлз даже притих.

В этом году Дереку разрешили участвовать в соревнованиях. Поэтому каждый день с приезда он ходил на берег. Волны были не всегда, но ему нравилось одиночество и океан. Хотя вечерами он редко оставался дома, пропадая с местными на диком пляже. Каждый вечер, если не было дождя, местная молодежь устраивала посиделки у костра. Вечеринки были в десяти минутах от дома Питера, поэтому Дереку разрешали их посещать. Иногда за ним увязывались Стайлз и Скотт.

Стилински даже как-то чуть не замутил с Эрикой. Эффектной блондинкой, которая была в восторге от парня, и его краснеющей физиономии, когда тот выпивал и начинал, заплетаясь, признаваться ей в любви. Но парень Эрики, с которым они то были вместе, то нет, фиг поймешь, Бойд, явно дал понять, что Стайлз лишится важной части тела, если дело зайдет дальше гляделок и флирта. Еще был Айзек, но тот был по мальчикам. Стайлз тогда первый раз видел гея, который так легко и открыто признавал свою ориентацию. Он даже как-то чмокнул Стайлза в губы, на что тот завизжал и чуть не свалился с бревна, на котором сидел. Лейхи тогда рассмеялся и уверил Стайлза, что тот не в его вкусе. Вот Дерек… Стилински тогда насупился и возненавидел Хейла еще сильней. Даже геи, и те выбирают этого придурка. Поэтому было делом принципа обставить Дерека хоть в чем-то. Стайлз даже ходил на уроки серфинга. Дэнни был суперским учителем. С ним было легко и весело. Он все понятно объяснял и даже не орал на Стайлза, когда тот реально лажал.

Поначалу Стайлз просил Дерека его научить, но их первый урок закончился вывихом лодыжки Стайлза и тонной испорченных нервов Дерека. Хейл еле успел поймать парня, когда тот чуть не врезался своей тупой башкой о риф. С того дня Стайлза учил кто угодно, но не Дерек.

В принципе, они могли нормально существовать. На разных континентах.

***

Дерек спустился со второго этажа и прошел на кухню, где мама и Кора готовили ланч.

— Привет, дорогой, — мать поцеловала его в щеку и потрепала по волосам. — Скотт и Стайлз ушли к Арджентам.

Дерек улыбнулся маме и поморщил нос:

— Мне пофиг, где они, — он перехватил сендвич и запихнул сразу в рот.

Талия нахмурилась, но промолчала.

— Мам, я сегодня на пляж.

— Только давай не до утра. Я все же волнуюсь, — увидев кислую мину сына, она выдохнула и подняла ладони. — Ладно! Но хотя бы смс напиши! — она улыбнулась, эх, когда-то и она с Питером пропадали все ночи напролет.

— Спасибо, ма! Ты лучшая! - он поцеловал мать в щеку, показал насупившейся Коре язык и, схватив ключи от байка, вышел на улицу.

Мотоцикл ему подарил Питер на день рождения, но он все еще стоял у дяди в гараже. Дерек все равно хотел поступать в Нью-Йорк к Лоре. Но лето перед колледжем он проведет у Питера, так что отсюда и рванет на байке во взрослую жизнь.

Он заехал в город, купил пива и чипсы. И только потом отправился на пляж. Ребята только начали подтягиваться. Дерек снял шлем, достал упаковку пива и чипсы и направился к знакомым. Айзек что-то втирал Дэнни и курил косяк, увидев Хейла он соблазнительно улыбнулся и пустил колечки из дыма. Дерек со всеми поздоровался и подсел к Дэнни, обсуждая будущее соревнование.

Кого Дерек надеялся сегодня не увидеть, так это парочку твикс и Эллисон. Дерек не хотел признаваться самому себе, но его бесило, что Стайлз был мил со всеми, кроме него. Вроде поначалу они и сошлись. У них было довольно много общих тем: комиксы, Звездные войны, любовь к собакам, команда по плаванию, они даже оба были влюблены в Лидию Мартин. Правда у Стайлза шансов было ноль, а Дерека просто опередил Джексон. Да если так подумать их вкусы в еде практически совпадали, музыка, даже желание пойти в ФБР. Они тогда долго обсуждали эту тему. Но потом, в один момент, как-то все резко изменилось. И Дерек уже ненавидел Стилински, а тот в свою очередь и дня не мог без словесных унижений в сторону Хейла.

Стайлз подлетел к Айзеку, пожал ему и Дэнни руку, и даже не удосужился взглянуть на Дерека. Дэнни, в отличии от Лейхи, это заметил, но промолчал. Айзек же тут же усадил парня к себе под бок, вручил пиво и принялся с интересом слушать его треп. Точнее, это для Дерека треп, а для остальных интересный и увлекательный рассказ. Чтоб его!

Хейл резко поднялся и ушел к компании Эрики, вокруг которой вечно собиралось человек семь, не меньше. Помимо эффектной внешности, девушка была чертовски умна и придумывала кучу интересных игр. Вот и сейчас они решали во что будут играть. Эрика, увидев Дерека, закусила нижнюю губу и сверкнула глазами.

— О! Наш мачо! — Она по-дружески пнула Хейла в плечо и обхватила его за талию. — Ну вот и решили. Правда или действие!

Все дружно застонали, но видно, что всем было интересно. Дерек закатил глаза, обнял Эрику в ответ, сделал глоток пива и пожал плечами. Почему бы и нет. Они играли уже второй круг, Дереку сперва выпало действие и он встал на руки, а сейчас была правда. Эрика прищурилась и хитро посмотрела на него:

— Ты спал с парнем?

Дерек фыркнул, сделал глоток, уже из новой бутылки, и отрицательно мотнул головой.

— Но тебе бы хотелось? — Эрика изогнула бровь, а кто-то из игравших запротестовал, что это уже второй вопрос. Дерек завис на ее словах, а потом услышал дикий смех и повернул голову, смотря на Стайлза, который запрокинул голову и смеялся от души. Хейл выдохнул, но его резко ткнул в бок Бойд.

— Ты следующий.

Дерек тогда не успел поймать мысль. Да и не так важно видимо.

***

Скотт обнимал Стайлза, который уже еле стоял на ногах.

— А я смогу! Я побеждю… побеж…победю!.. не… короч, я выигрую у этой хмурой… задницы…

Скотт пьяно хихикнул и перевел свой влюбленный взгляд на Эллисон.

— Ага… победюшь.

Хейл разговаривал с Риком, который так же принимал участие в соревнованиях, когда заметил эту парочку.

— Ладно, погнал я. А то еще этих домой тащить, — Дерек вздохнул, пожал Рику руку и направился к парням. — Домой, — он подхватил Стайлза под локоть и потащил к байку. Повернулся к Эллисон, которая не пила сегодня. — Отвезешь его? — кивнул в сторону Скотта, Арджент кивнула в ответ и направилась к своему горе-парню.

Дерек и сам потом не мог понять, почему не посадил в машину и Стайлза. Но сейчас тот довольно сильно сжимал его талию руками, и они мчались по побережью в сторону дома. Дерек помог ему подняться на второй этаж, уронил его на кровать и, пожелав адского сушняка на утро, ушел к себе.

Стайлз проклял все, что пьется и горит. Кто-то чертовски добрый оставил на его тумбочке аспирин и стакан с водой. Парень осушил его слишком быстро, но встать и спуститься вниз еще за одним был пока не в состоянии. Чуть позже к нему заглянула Талия, узнать как у него дела и сообщить, что они с Корой вечером улетают в Нью-Йорк к Лоре на неделю. В этом и была прелесть каникул: можешь делать, что хочешь и когда хочешь. Стайлз пожелал удачного полета и все же соскреб себя с кровати. Приняв душ, он спустился на кухню, поприветствовал Скотта и Кору и налил себе кофе.

— А где Питер? — Стайлз проигнорировал, сидящего за столом, Дерека.

Кора изогнула бровь и посмотрела сперва на брата, потом на Стилински.

— Как обычно. Дела, — она как раз допила свой чай, когда ее позвала мать.

— Не скучайте мальчики, — Талия улыбнулась парням и забрала Кору с собой на улицу.

Стайлз молча допил кофе и уже собирался встать, как его окликнул Дерек.

— Мы идем ловить волну. Ты с нами?

Стилински изогнул бровь.

— О, его величество снизошло до разговора с челядью!

— Стайлз! — Скотт поморщился. — Хватит вам уже. Дерек же просто…

— Не утруждай себя, Скотт. Твой друг, оу, братец, просто сбежал из зоопарка.

— Слушай ты!.. — Стайлз резко сделал шаг к Хейлу, но тут вскочил Скотт и треснул ладонью по столу. 

— Хватит! Вы всегда портите весь отдых! Заебали! — он вышел из кухни, даже не обернувшись на опешивших парней. Чтобы вывести из себя душку Скотта надо постараться. Видимо, они реально уже зашли за черту.

— Я переоденусь и спущ… - они услышали резкий хлопок двери. Скотт свалил к Эллисон. — В общем, я быстро! — Стайлз убежал наверх, а Дерек закатил глаза.

В этот раз они взяли пикап Питера, куда сложили доски. Едва выйдя из машины, на Хейла налетела девушка. Милая брюнеточка, с очаровательной улыбкой.

— Пейдж, — Дерек улыбнулся и приобнял ее.

— Дерек! Я так рада, что ты приехал! Я только сегодня утром прилетела с мамой, — парочка направилась к остальным, мило беседуя. Стайлз скривился и достал обе доски.

— О, да, нашел себе оруженосца, рыцарь гребанный, — пробурчал себе под нос.

Стайлз тоже был не прочь завести курортный роман, но всегда оказывался в пролете. Хотя дело было в нем самом. Несколько девчонок и даже парней недвусмысленно намекали ему, что не прочь развлечься. Но Стайлз был слеп. Он считал себя убогим, особенно на фоне Дерека. Он даже пытался качаться, мышцы появились, но худоба как была так и осталась.

Айзек сгреб Стайлза в объятия, помог ему сгрузить к остальным серфы и повел к парням, обсудить волну, да и просто поболтать.

Дэнни хмуро глянул на воду, затем на горизонт.

— Сегодня было предупреждение. Я бы не советовал лезть.

— Ой, да один раз-то! — Стилински улыбнулся и отпил колы из бутылки.

Остальные парни посмотрели на чистое небо и закивали.

— Ты нагнетаешь, Дэн, — Айзек тряхнул кудряшками и подмигнул Стайлзу. — Давай покажем класс!

Когда они уже заплыли довольно далеко, поднялся ветер и резко потемнело. Дэнни чертыхнулся и приказал всем возвращаться. Стайлз уже повернул к берегу, как заметил, что за ним Хейл и у того какие-то проблемы с доской. Он подплыл к парню.

— Что такое?

Дерек поднял на него взгляд.

— Да непонятно… — и тут раздался гром. А дальше парни как-то не поняли, что случилось. Но очнулись они на берегу, а вокруг никого.

***

— Мать твою, Стилински!

Стайлз зарычал и стукнул Дерека по макушке.

— Сиди смирно! Тут не все так ужасно, но царапина приличная! — Стайлз промокнул еще пару раз листом какого-то растения края пореза на спине Дерека и, выбросив его, сел рядом. Хейл видимо пропорол кожу о рифы, когда его выбросило на берег. Их доски превратились в щепки, а сами они чудом отделались несколькими синяками и вот порезом на спине Дерека.

— Пиздец. Мы вообще где? Я отсюда даже берега не вижу!

Дерек вздохнул и откинулся на локти, смотря вдаль на воду.

— На острове мы. Скажи спасибо, что тут хоть есть пресная вода, иначе сдохли бы раньше, чем нас обнаружат.

— Оу, если, если, Дерек, нас обнаружат!

— Ты так говоришь, как будто я виноват! — Дерек резко сел и посмотрел на парня.

— Да это все твой гребанный серфинг! Ты! Ты виноват!

Они оба вскочили и набычились. Но на драку сил не было.

— Да пошел ты, — Дерек развернулся и ушел куда-то вглубь островка.

Стайлз опустился обратно на песок и закусил губу, сдерживая эмоции. У них не было ничего, кроме плавок и сломанных досок. И даже если бы они и видели отсюда берег, то вряд ли бы доплыли.

После шторма солнце палило просто нещадно. Стайлз даже не знал чем укрыться, поэтому расположился под пальмой, та создавала хоть какой-то тенек, впрочем не особо спасая от жары. Дерека все еще не было, и парень медленно погрузился в сон. Разбудило его какое-то копошение рядом. Он сонно посмотрел по сторонам, сел и зевнул. На пляже Дерек выкладывал что-то пальмовыми листьями. Стайлз встал, почесал бок и направился к Хейлу. С.О.С.

— Думаешь сработает?

— А что предлагаешь ты? Спать?

Стайлз поджал губы и ничего не ответил, отошел подальше и прямо на берегу справил малую нужду. Дерек сжал зубы, но промолчал. Они не говорили еще несколько часов, каждый занимаясь какой-то ерундой. Тут Стайлз подскочил и ринулся к деревьям. Через некоторое время он вернулся с палкой, затем нашел в воде довольно продолговатый, острый камень и, оторвав от обломков серфа веревку, примотал камень к палке. Получился довольно сносный гарпун. Дерек фыркнул.

— Ну давай. Попробуй.

— Не завидуй. У меня всегда мозгов было больше. Твои то все в мышцы стекли.

— Ага. Зато ты дрищ и даже тренажерка не помогла, — Хейл усмехнулся, лениво потянулся и сложил руки на груди. — А жрать ты эту рыбу сырой будешь?

Стайлз замер и задумался.

— Да неужели наш главный мозг затупил! — Дерек засмеялся, за что получил песком в грудь. Он резко вскочил и налетел на парня. — Совсем ебнулся?! Ну ты дорвался, Ме-чи-слав.

Стайлз замер, услышав свое настоящее имя, которое он терпеть не мог. Его вечно произносили неправильно, что парня неимоверно раздражало. Но то как Дерек произнес его сейчас, было похоже на ругательство.

— Знаешь, что Хейл, иди нахуй! — он отпихнул Дерека и пошел в воду.

Дерек уже через несколько минут пожалел, что наорал на Стайлза. Он поднялся с песка, потянулся и посмотрел вдаль, потом перевел взгляд на парня. И тут заметил плавник над водой. У Хейла аж дыхание перехватило.

— Стайлз! Стайлз!!!

Тот увлеченно высматривал рыбу и не слышал как ему кричали, ветер относил слова Дерека в сторону. Дерек чертыхнулся и побежал в воду.

— Стайлз!

Стайлз наконец услышал, резко дернулся, поскользнулся на камне и ушел под воду. Дерек нырнул, вытащил парня и схватил его за плечи.

— Акула!

Стайлз отплевывался от воды, пытаясь дышать и озираясь по сторонам.

— Стой… мм... ка... какая... акула?!..

— Там! Была акула!

Стайлз резко повернулся и, наконец успокоив дыхание, повернулся обратно к Хейлу.

— Дерек... это дельфин.

Они тупо смотрели друг на друга, а потом засмеялись. Напряжение этого дня нахлынуло на них лавиной. Кое-как отсмеявшись и выйдя из воды, увалились на песок.

— Да… не думал, что кинешься меня спасать… - Стайлз повернул голову к Дереку. Тот пожал плечом и повернулся к Стайлзу.

— Да вряд ли бы она тебя съела... одни кости.

— Оу… ну да… — парень фыркнул и посмотрел Хейлу в глаза.

Никто из них не сказала бы когда и кто первым подался вперед. Их губы столкнулись и уже никто не собирался отстраняться. Дерек скользнул языком между губ Стайлза, прижал его за талию к себе и жадно углубил поцелуй. На удивление им не было ни странно, ни неловко. Было такое ощущение, что они все это время стремились именно к этому. Их вечные издевки, соревнования кто лучше, ревность. Сейчас это не имело значения. Дерек оторвался от сладких губ и провел большим пальцем по щеке Стайлза вниз, перешел на шею, ключицу, провел по ребрам и резко скользнул вниз. Стайлз открыл рот, как выброшенная на берег рыба, без возможности нормально дышать. Хейл присосался к его шее, быстро протискивая руку в мокрые плавки и обхватывая уже вставший член парня. Стайлз бы и хотел ответить тем же, но сейчас у него был шок. Он покорно завалился на спину и развел слегка ноги, позволяя оставлять на своей шеи засосы и творить с его телом все, что угодно. Хейл же наслаждался отзывчивостью парня, его стонами и нежной кожей под губами. Дерек ритмично задвигал рукой, иногда сжимая чуть сильней, отчего Стайлз морщил нос и закусывал свои влажные, покрасневшие губы. Через несколько минут, он резко выгнулся в спине, закусил губу чуть ли не до крови и кончил в ладонь Дерека. Хейл оторвался от шеи любовника, посмотрел тому в глаза и, чмокнув в губы, слез с него. Вытер руку о плавки и с улыбкой стал наблюдать за парнем. Стилински все еще приходил в себя. Отойдя от оргазма, он повернулся на бок лицом к Дереку и стал медленно гладить кубики пресса. Дерек не остановил его, но и ничего не сказал. Стайлз наклонился к его груди и провел по ней языком, затем еще раз, задевая сосок. Дерек вздрогнул и тихо возбужденно выдохнул. Тогда Стайлз, осмелев, перекинул ногу через бедра парня и оседлал его. Закусив губу, он рассматривал Дерека, как и Дерек рассматривал его в ответ. Стайлз склонился к нему. Поцеловал в уголок губ, нос, подбородок, перешел на губы, одновременно с этим оглаживая торс и спускаясь к низу живота Дерека. Они только начали целоваться, а Стайлз уже потянул плавки вниз, как раздался гудок. Парни резко отскочили друг от друга, повернули головы и заметили катер. Дерек вскочил на ноги и замахал руками.

— Мы тут!!!

***

Питер недовольно посмотрел на ребят, укутанных в полотенца.

— Я не расскажу Талии. Но из дома пока она не вернется ни ногой!

Парни синхронно кивнули и украдкой посмотрели друг на друга. Им точно будет чем заняться эту неделю. А может и месяц, а там и два… Дерек чуть сдвинулся к Стайлзу и осторожно переплел свои пальцы с его. Теперь уже неважно кто победит в соревнование, они свою награду уже получили.


End file.
